Sleeping Beast
by Joanna Butler
Summary: "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." What about a witch's scorn? Vincent finds out, and it is the young prince, Ciel is the one who pays the price. I'm bad at titles and summaries so you'll just have to read it to find out more ;) Ciel x Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

Ok I wrote this a long time ago. I actually forgot about it for a long time as well. Haha it is what I worked on in those boring school days whenever I could. So I am just posting it for the fun of it…. It isn't anything serious, but I know where it is going at least.

Disclaimer: I claim nothing to be mine. :D

This is my attempt of a Black Butler/ Disney Princess crossover type thing… there are several different Princess stories that I am combining with my own ideas and the characters of Black Butler…. If that makes any sense at all… it is using elements from at least 4 different Disney movies…

* * *

The young prince sighed and looked out of the slightly frosted window. His 16th birthday was today and the whole kingdom was in a panic. They were melting down the last of the metal as a last minute precaution. Ciel Phantomhive, the gorgeous, heart throb, long awaited prince, was cursed.

His parents were getting too old to have children when they had Ciel. They had already had three other children at the time, but they were all daughters. They didn't have a successor to the throne until Ciel was born. On the day of his birth, there were celebrations far and wide. All of the neighboring kingdoms bent over backwards to please King Vincent so they could send their daughters off to marry the porcelain skinned prince.

Ciel thought it was tiresome. All of his life he had girls being thrown at him. The girl that his father encouraged Ciel to choose the most is named Elizabeth. He had to admit, out of all of his possible future queens, Elizabeth was his favorite. She was sweet, sincere, and she really did fall in love with Ciel. He put up with more troublesome tasks for her. He didn't quite love her, but he did really care for her.

All of his life he dealt with the everyday boredom of studying and being forced to play nice with the princesses that he could marry. He never saw any of it as necessary, because he was never to be king. Of course he didn't know why he wouldn't be king. He wasn't even sure if he was right about that hunch that he wouldn't or not.

Ciel just felt that he would never escape the curse, no matter what the foolish king does. He somehow knew that he would come into contact with a branding tool before his 16th birthday was over. That was all of the curse Ciel knew about, he was going to have a long painful birthday. His stupid father got a witch to cast a spell to make sure that Rachel had a boy. Afterwards, King Vincent neglected to pay the witch. The curse was the witch's revenge. After the witch had placed he curse on Ciel, the king tried paying her, she refused.

"Wakai ōji, your morning refreshments are here."

The young teen smiled, happy to see that familiar face. "Morning Tanaka."

"Good morning." The grandfatherly man smiled. He was the best servant in the kingdom. Even the king would lessen to what he had to say, and even Ciel respected him.

Ciel politely ate what was in front of him and Tanaka dressed him. Ciel disliked the color pink, but he wasn't about to complain and earn a lecture from Tanaka. He wore a pink puffy shirt with a white collar and matching pink puffy pants with white frills at the bottom of the legs.

Ciel made a face at his reflection when Tanaka was preoccupied with putting his feet into brown high heeled shoes. Everyone was taller than Ciel. So it was only natural that the 5 foot 3 inch boy try to look taller than he is by wearing heels.

Prince Ciel let his curiosity get the best of him, and he asked the question that he has been wanting to voice for years now. "Father wouldn't care if I was branded or not. So what is the curse really?" Ciel knew that his father only cared about the family staying in power, he didn't care if Ciel suffered any pain or not.

The old man thought over his answer. "Yes, I'm afraid you are right. He wouldn't care much." Tanaka looked as if it physically pained him to agree.

"Then what will happen? It is my life! I have a right to know!"

Tanaka sighed. Ciel was right, but the king would be furious if he knew that Tanaka told him. "I will be going against orders if I tell you." Tanaka frowned at him. "The witch, who did this to puni-" A knock on the door interrupted Tanaka, before he could say anything. How convenient.

"Yes?" Ciel tried to sound pleasant. In the end he had snapped at whoever was on the other side of the door.

When King Vincent came in, Ciel straightened up and put on an award winning fake smile.

"Hello Ciel." The King greeted.

"Hello father." Ciel growled, but kept his face pleasant.

"I came to wish you a happy birthday." Vincent was the opposite of Ciel, his face was menacing while his words were sweetly spoken.

"You have nothing on your schedule until 4 o'clock, when you must attend your party." Tanaka informed Ciel in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Ciel's eyes brightened. He had never had much free time. In fact this was to be the most free time he has had in his now 16 years alive. "And after that?"

"Still nothing Wakai ōji."

Ciel smiled. Vincent was shocked, he had never seen a smile on Ciel that wasn't forced to be there.

"I am going to the garden then!" Ciel ever too happily dashed off to spend a pleasant morning alone, in a peaceful garden… or so he thought. Guards watched him wherever he went. They kept their distance, but their eyes never left the princes slender body.

"I wonder how hot iron feels against skin." He sadly muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I am going to be on vacation for two weeks so I will probably not update much then. (I leave Saturday July 27th 2013) It all depends on how everything goes… We have to drive for two days to get to where we will be vacationing, so I can try and type up some of the story in the car ride. It all depends on me getting car sick and how squished I'll be…

I will try to update weekly besides that. (Every Friday… starting in about 4 weeks)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Oh and by the way, Wakai ōji means Young Prince in Japanese.

* * *

Ciel was sitting in a plush chair pouting. Tanaka had fetched him from the garden about two hours ago, so he could be prepared for his party.

"You look simply stunning Prince!" One of the maids that was cleaning under his nails said as she smiled up at him.

"Thank You" Ciel hated being touched in the first place, so having other people's hands all over him for over an hour was almost too much for him to endure without snapping.

"Time to go now Wakai oji" Tanaka peeked into the room to see him getting some final touches done to his nails and hair, all while having an unpleasant frown on his face.

"Thank you" Ciel actually meant it this time. He hated the perpetrations a bit more than the actual party and socializing.

They walked down the hall towards the party, and Ciel made a point to use the time spent walking usefully.

"What is the curse?" Ciel pushed. It wasn't a burn mark on Ciel's back that had King Vincent worried. Ciel knew that his father only cared about the bloodline continuing. Was he going to die?

"Wakai Oji," Tanaka paused, "I can't tell you now. There may not be a time that I can tell you. It might just come true and I won't have to tell you then."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"The king doesn't want you to know... It scares me Ciel." The servant stopped and sadly gazed over at Ciel. He had used his first name, but coming from Tanaka, Ciel didn't mind at all.

"The curse scares you? The only one it should really scare is me. Especially sense my _loving _father is so worried about it."

"Ah yes, it is a scary thing. Just know that I will always be on your side." Tanaka was as sincere as a man could be, and Ciel just took that as a reassurance, even though he wasn't quite sure why he needed anyone on his side. He was a well-loved prince that had plenty of pawns at his fingertips, ready to sacrifice themselves for him. As long as he had that power he would be fine without anyone 'on his side'.

"Ok." Ciel looked at the ground, unsure of himself for the first time he could remember. What was going to happen tonight that was going to hurt him so badly? He never did anything that would warrant this fate of his.

* * *

Through the years, Ciel became better and better with sneaking out of parties. First he weaved through the ball room, so everyone saw him running around greeting people. He made sure that it looked like another demanded his immediate attention after giving his greetings so he didn't have to talk more than a minute to each person. Second, he walked to the edge of the room to 'have a drink' so when he had his chance, he could slip out of the balcony doors like a cat. Then lastly, he would slip back into the ball room every thirty minutes or so, just so he would be seen recently enough in the party that no one suspected his scheme to get out of the majority of the party time. If someone saw him come inside or slip out, he had just 'needed some fresh air'. It was a perfect system that no one ever found out about, and while he was pulling it off, he only stayed in the party about twenty minutes as opposed to two hours.

Today's party was a bit different. He didn't slip out of sight to sit in the garden with his favorite white roses. He stayed leaning against the balcony, right outside the glass doors that led to the busy ball room.

Ciel rested his head on the stone balcony railing. When his eyes slipped shut, he failed to notice a glowing purple light. A spider appeared behind the light quickly, but disappeared just as quickly, like a phantom. The light formed a ball and Ciel finally noticed the alluring purple light. Once he gazed upon it, he started to walk towards it, as if he was in a trance. He held one arm out, like he was trying to touch the light that dangled just out of his reach.

Ciel got close to the orb, and it flew just out of his reach once more. He kept following it obediently.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter… I will post another chapter tomorrow to make up for it. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I had so much difficulty with dividing up the chapters. That's why the last chapter was so short and every chapter is so short (It's frustrating)… but now Ciel gets one whole chapter to be about him being tortured (I'm so sweet)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ciel was cold. He slowly opened his eyes, but had to blink a few times for them to adjust. He tried to think about where he was. All he remembered was going out to the balcony. His head was pounding so hard he could barely think straight. Then he remembered a blinding pain. Pain, something he was still feeling. He was hand cuffed above his head, and he was on his knees. The prince was on his knees. On his knees. That was unacceptable. He tried to stand, but his shaky legs wouldn't listen to him.

"He's awake!" He heard someone call out.

"Release me at once!" Ciel ordered as loudly as he dared, considering his massive headache.

"Oh? Haven't we beaten you enough? Haughty little brat."

Ciel felt so many hands grab ahold of him. He struggled as much as he could, but the hands held him still. Ciel screamed at them and threatened them to no avail. He felt heat against his middle right back. The heat grew more and more intense. He screamed again, but this time the scream was a simple question.

"What is the curse?"

"You're about to find out!" Someone screamed in his ear.

Ciel felt the iron come into contact with the hot piece of metal, and instead of screaming, he fell unconscious. He was lightheaded from pain before they branded him, so once they did it was just too much.

* * *

When Ciel woke up, he didn't even open his eyes, move, or even make a sound. He heard a soft voice whisper to him. Then he felt both of his shackles fall off his lip, pale wrists. Ciel just let himself fall sense he didn't care enough to catch himself. It's not like it would save him from any pain, but two strong arms caught him.

"Oh? Does the young prince no longer have the energy or strength to catch himself?" The voice asked, sounding slightly amused.

"Just not a reason to." Ciel lifelessly muttered.

"Of course."

"I'm tired, take me to my bed."

"An order from the half dead prince? Do you understand the predicament you are in?"

"I don't care about that…" Ciel slurred as he struggled to stay awake.

The voice laughed. "Bocchan, please relax while you are in my arms. I will protect you."

Ciel felt like he was a second away from death. Everything hurt, and he just felt so cold. So, so cold. He allowed himself to fall asleep in the voice's arms. As if he could care what that person intended to do with him. He was already dead.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." The man holding the limp prince in his arms kissed his forehead before carrying him off.

* * *

Ok, I'm pretty sure you all can guess who the "voice" is… I tried to make it as obvious as possible without saying the name of the person (why not say the name? I have no clue… seriously) …. So we will see who he is next time (If you don't already know who it is) and what his role is won't be obvious for a bit.

Also, I bet that no one will know what character Sebastian represents. Ciel is obviously Aurora, the princess from sleeping beauty.

So everyone will have to wait a bit to see what happens to Ciel (Ooh something does happen, trust me.) because I leave the day after tomorrow for vacation… On the way there I will write so I will have plenty to update in two weeks to make up for it.


End file.
